


Undyne gets her revenge

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [62]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Fear, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne gets revenge on Asriel.





	Undyne gets her revenge

On the bus Undyne picks an empty seat, scooches up against the window, leans her head up against the cold glass. She lets out a hot breath, rubs the bags beneath her eyes. When she blinks blearily and looks out the window it is like two thin slivers of sun poking their heads out of the clouds. She sees her mom drive away in the car, waving idly out the rolled-down window to her, and then she’s gone and the bus pulls away and Undyne is on her way to school. She bites her lip, closes her eyes, finds her center. There is a pool, somewhere deep inside her, right where she imagines her stomach to be, which is really a little below and to the right of where her stomach is, and she imagines herself floating on a thin slick of oil or blood or grease right on top of the pool. She imagines there is a bright sun and a warm, tender wind, and though all the other kids are laughing and squalling and screaming she wills them away and they disappear, the noise stops, it is her and the wind and the sun and the pool.

She reaches down, seizes something just below the surface, holds it aloft – and when she opens her eyes all the sound pours back in and all the kids on the bus are staring, awestruck and jealous and murmurs are circling round her like bees. She looks up, sees the gleaming crystal spear clutched tight in her hand, turns it over, flips it –

“Knock it off back there!” the bus driver calls and Undyne flicks her eyes over, holds it just a second longer, lets it go like a handful of water, and the spear shatters like glass, flies into a thousand pieces in Undyne’s lap, melts into nothing.

“Sorry,” she says. She grins all the way to school. Today is the day.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

“You look happy,” Stheno hisses, but Undyne can’t blame her because Stheno always hisses. She darts out her forked tongue, tastes the air, reptilian eyes flashing, and Undyne leans up against her locker, closes her eyes.

“Do I?” she asks, all innocence. Stheno narrows her eyes, gives Undyne’s thigh a whack with her tail, sending a rattling through the air like a kicked beehive.

“You also look tired,” she says, sidling up next to Undyne, stretching her long scaly neck out, scratching her hood. She’d gotten a new piercing the other day and it itches, or so she told Undyne after they had spent an appropriate period cooing over it in the girl’s bathroom up on the third floor. Undyne had shrugged, elbowed Stheno in the ribs, said hey it looks cool tho that’s what counts rite??? and they had nodded all sage and wise.

“I am a little tired,” Undyne admits. “I was up late last night.” The bell rings, long and loud monotone making Undyne wince, for it is too high for her sensitive ears. They’re used to low noises, the kind fish make when they’re hurt, the kind whales sing from miles away. “What period is that?” she asks. Stheno tells her it’s third and she sticks her things in her locker.

“Where are you going?” Stheno asks, frowning. “We have geometry right now.”

“Gym,” Undyne says, flashing her a wide grin, teeth like knives, sharp and shining.

“We don’t have gym!” Stheno says.

“Look, I’ll tell you later. Gotta run!” And then she’s gone, hurrying off down the staircase, down into the basement and off to the right. The upperclassmen are just coming out of gym, rushing off to the locker rooms, and among them (Undyne feels worms creeping over her when she thinks the name, feels a heavy sloshing weight in her gut, feels something prodding at her, curious and hungry, like the muzzle of a shark –) is Asriel.

She sidles up next to the door to the boys’ locker room, smiles at the guys coming out, gets some smiles back, gets some head-turns as the guys walk by. Part of her wants to bask a little, wants to tease them a little, but she stuffs it back down. There’s work to do. When she closes her eyes she is floating and all she can see is the blue, blue sky. She reaches down, grasps the haft of a spear, feels the water close around her –

“Hey,” Asriel’s surprised, smug (insufferably smug! Undyne thinks, red-litten fire of rage bursting in her stomach) voice murmurs, and she opens her eyes, sees him there, sweaty and reeking, goat-odor burning her nostrils, and as her stomach churns a tiny, panicked voice in her head raises its voice in a shrill whine: ‘I can’t do this, I’m not able to do this, I can’t I can’t I can’t –‘

“Hey,” she says, putting a purr into her voice that she’s practiced so much it’s become second nature. “You got a sec?”

“What’s up, girl?” he asks, sly sly sly, motioning for his buddies to go on without him. When they’re alone Undyne juts her chin back toward the locker room.

“Talk to you in private,” she mumbles, the way the cool kids do, narrows her eyes at him. He hesitates.

“I’ve got class,” he says, glancing down at his big gold watch. Rolex? Undyne wonders. Can’t see a logo. She can feel herself all slimy inside but there is no other option:

“I’m real fucking wet right now,” she growls, right in his ear, taking shallow breaths through her mouth. He opens the door for her, blue innocent eyes flashing, and she can practically hear him getting hard. ‘Sucker,’ she thinks.

The locker room is empty, which makes things a little easier. The bell rings; “we’re alone,” Asriel says, very close behind her; she can feel him pressing against her, can see his hand reaching around, angled for her breast –

Undyne closes her eyes, breathes in, reaches down below the surface of the pool –

Imagine it in slow motion, Ave Maria playing in the background. The spear weaves itself out of nothing so quick that Asriel cannot react, the lightning is too fast for his youthful nerves. Her other hand bunches in a fist and three more sprout there, long and crystalline and sharp sharp sharp, and she turns, lets them fly, one eye screwed shut so as to aim better. She only has one shot –

And the spears fly true and pin his hands to the ceiling so tight he cannot move, cannot wiggle free, and the others pin his feet wide apart, legs askew, leave him suspended, dangling, stretching his knotty neck as he brays curses at her, tells him to let him down, bitch, what is this shit, what the fuck, what are you doing you little whore, you slut, you but then she reaches down into the pool and fixes her hand around something a little different from a spear, although not entirely incomparable, and as the glowing crystalline cock sprouts out of her pelvis, hovering just ahead of her groin, curved upward and knotty, bulging with potential, her grins widens as his eyes do. “Oh shit,” Asriel says, and his eyes flick up and she can see fear in them, lurking like a frightened fish at the bottom of the sea.

“I’m going to enjoy this, I can tell,” Undyne says, putting an extra strut to her hips, letting one hand stroke her newfound cock. She spits on it, lets it drip down, and Asriel starts to bargain, starts to apologize, and the scared, nervous voice in her head says that okay enough is enough maybe we should just leave him like this or something.

Undyne slides down his pants, slides down his boxers. She walks around behind him, sees his short, stubby tail curling and whipping in agitation. He struggles again, cuts his neck, and a thin trickle of blood flows down his chest.

“Stop,” Asriel says, voice taut as a bowline. Undyne cringes, steels her resolve, spreads his cheeks apart, watches him pucker in sickly anticipation.

“You didn’t ask me,” Undyne says, taking a couple steps forward, digging her claws into his hip. “I won’t ask you.”

The first thrust is hard, against screaming resistance, but the others are easier. Undyne finds a rhythm, angles herself upward, ignores Asriel’s grunts of pain. When she draws back her cock is bloody and she grins.

The period is an hour and a half long. Halfway through she gets tired, pulls out, massages her aching hips. Asriel has given up at this point; his head hangs low and he has long since stopped making any noise. There is a puddle of sweat beneath his forehead. “I don’t get how you guys can do this for so long,” Undyne says, stepping around to Asriel’s front to survey her handiwork. “It takes some real stam…ina…”

Her words catch in her throat as she sees Asriel’s throbbing erection. He’s leaked pre all over himself and as she watches his cock twitches back, oozes another sheen of the stuff. She can smell it from there and all of a sudden it’s starting to turn her on, but she stamps that thought down, locks it up, refuses to entertain it. She reaches out with a shaking hand, runs a ginger fingernail up his cock, and he twitches, groans, explodes forth in a shower of rank-smelling whiteness. Undyne shrieks, dodges it. Asriel’s chest is heaving but he manages to conjure enough strength to raise his head, meet her gaze.

“Let me go,” he says, voice low and beaten. “We’re even, I won’t bother you, I promise, we’re even.”

Undyne stares for a moment, considers it. Then she closes her eyes and everything shatters, evaporating even before it hits the floor. Asriel drops, his face landing right in the pool of rancid semen. He let out another groan, long and lowing and mournful. Undyne steps over him delicately. She turns back in the door; he hasn’t yet moved.

“Asriel?” she asks, voice high and innocent.

“What?”

“Fuck you.”

The bell rings as the door slams, and Undyne marches down the hallway, unsuppressable grin of triumph flashing in the wan sunlight filtering through the windows. Her grin only grows wider as she passes the freshmen on their way to gym, headed down the stairs as she grits her teeth, flexes her tired thighs and climbs.

**Author's Note:**

> The predictable conclusion to that earlier story with Asriel. Like before, I didn't enjoy this one too much either, but a request is a request. To be fair, the request was for 'anal with asriel' or something vague like that but after writing the first one my options were either Undyne gets raped AGAIN or she goes and gets revenge, and one seemed more reasonable than the other.
> 
> People sometimes ask me about the canon to these stories and I tell them that in my perfect, ideal world, where I don't write Undyne porn and I can actually, you know, come up with a real plot and real issues instead of 'who is this voluptuous fish girl going to fuck next,' she'd just have a lot less sex. Anything crazy in these stories? Forget it. Either it didn't happen or someone was fantasizing it or maybe it did happen but behind closed doors and it's not the sort of thing anyone would ask or tell about. Sometimes it feels like a disservice to the character, you know, because the Undyne I'm writing is really great and has a lot of depth - but that isn't what people are interested in, at least at this point.


End file.
